Clara's Time Anomaly
by Killerkoala
Summary: Clara's Saturday started as any other. Wake up, get ready, visit her mum's grave. But that's when things went wrong. The Weeping Angels found Clara, they know she is the Doctor's weak spot and their time to strike is when she'd least expect them, much less know of their existence. But now danger lurks around every corner for not only herself but for her new artistic somebody.
1. Prologue- Everything Seemed Normal

Clara's Time Anomaly

Prologue

The day was like any other Saturday. Clara woke to the sound of the screeching of her alarm clock, her thick eyelashes batted open slowly as brown irises blinked away the remnants of her dream. The brunette groaned in annoyance before slapping the top of her alarm clock effectively silencing it. She rolled over only to realize she was formerly on the edge of the bed the young woman slipped off the edge of the bed. The brunette sat up and kicked her blankets away as she stood, Clara stood and picked up the jumble of sheets and blankets before tossing it on her bed.

Clara walked towards her closet and picked out a simple grey knitted woolen dress that was slightly off-the-shoulder but still gripping the edges of her shoulders. The dress slid to her mid-thigh and was rather form fitting but she still had enough led room so she could run if she needed. She settled for see-through black leggings and black one-inch high-heeled ankle boots. Clara combed out the tangle of her hair and brushed her teeth as she went about her usual routine.

The brunette slipped on her black leather jacket and walked down the stairs passing Mr. Maitland and Artie on the way. Clara smiled at the two men before grabbing the keys to her motorbike and picking up the book lying beside it. 101 Places to See.

"I'll be heading out now if you two don't mind, I should be back by lunch"

Mr. Maitland nodded "Be safe Clara" Clara gave him her signature cheeky smile "Aren't I always"

Clara disappeared out the door and walked over to her motorbike where she lifted the seat and took her helmet from the compartment and slipped her book inside. Clara hefted herself onto the bike and started the motor. She carefully backed out of the driveway and started down the road towards the cemetery where her mother was buried.

As Clara entered the cemetery she saw the flower delivery man leaving. Clara kept down the road toward her mum's plot.

The brunette stopped by an old oak tree the Doctor hid behind all those years ago when her mother died she slipped off her helmet and took the book from the compartment. Clara set up her kickstand and walked towards her mum's grave. She smiled softly "Hi mum, I'm back"

Clara trailed her fingers over the engravings before hearing a twig snap, Clara looked up expecting to see another person. Instead she found a crying angel statue behind her mother's headstone. Clara stood up in confusion and leaned forwards slightly to touch it. Brown irises disappeared for a millisecond behind eyelids and as they did the angel reached forwards and opened its mouth threateningly. Clara stepped back in surprise and fright before stumbling and falling backwards dropping her book in the process, Clara glanced behind her to her bike as she sized the distance and looked back to the angel it was leaning over her mother's grave reaching for her.

Clara scrambled backwards only to feel stone against her back. She looked up to see an angel grabbing her hair. Clara clenched her eyes tightly waiting for a death that didn't come. She waited for a moment before slowly blinking open her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of a brick wall, and Clara crawled onto her side and took in her surroundings. She was in an alleyway she stood up slowly and pulled her jacket a bit tighter. The sound of old jazz music filled her ears as she walked towards the street.

Clara gasped in surprise as she looked around. People were walking around in clothing of the 1930s. She started to cross the street not glancing around before a loud honking filled her ears. She gaped at the car her body unwilling to listen to her mind which screamed for herself to move.

Clara felt someone grasp her arm and yank her onto the sidewalk. She turned to face her savior as the man in the car flipped her off as he sped off.

The man was gorgeous and looked near Clara's age. Greased black hair as dark as a raven's feathers, pale skin with lovely pink lips, emerald green eyes searched her face.

"Are you alright?" The man asked with an American accented voice.

Clara weakly nodded "Y-Yes I think so. Thank you, for saving my life I mean" the man gave her an even more gorgeous smile. "No problem, are you sure you're alright you seem a little shaken up?"

Clara nodded again "I'm okay, I think. Can you just tell me where I am?"

The man gave her a concerned glance "You're in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania maybe you should come back to my place with me. I think that man scared you more than you realized"

Clara shook her head "I'm alright really. Do you mind telling me what year it is?"

The man shook his head slightly amused "Ma'am you're clearly not alright. This is September 15th of 1946 and you are going to come back to my place until you feel a bit better"

Clara sighed knowing fighting with the man was of no use, so she sighed and let the man take her hand and lead her down the sidewalk a bit. She gave him an unreadable look.

He raised an eyebrow "What is it?"

"It's just, you have no idea who I am, and I have no idea who you are and well you're taking me home with you"

"Well then. My name is Henry Thompson, I was born in New York, I'm 26, and I'm an artist. Now what about you? Who are you missy?"

"My name is Clara Oswald I'm 22 and you wouldn't believe my backstory if I told you"

* * *

**I don't own anything or anyone except for Henry. This story is dedicated to: I am Clara Oswald. I hope you enjoy it :)**


	2. Chapter 1- Already Got In A Fight

Clara's Time Anomaly

Chapter 1

"And today marks the fourth day on the search for the missing school teacher and nanny Clara Oswald who was last seen on Saturday before going to her mother's cemetery. Clara's motorcycle and her favorite book was found at the cemetery but Clara was nowhere to be found. If anyone has any information please call the Police Hotline number displayed on the screen below…" the newscaster droned on as Angie sat on the couch comforting Artie who was crying and still thinking of the worst of their nanny. Their father had not only taken off work but had decided kept them out of school.

The familiar wheezing groaning sound of the TARDIS filled their ears. Artie's head shot up and he darted towards the backyard where the sound came from. The boy had just opened the backdoor as the Doctor stepped from the TARDIS. Artie launched himself onto the Doctor as he broke into a new round of tears.

The Doctor was taken aback but knelt down to face Artie "Hey Artie, what's wrong?"

Artie let out a sob "Clara's Missing!" the boy all but screamed. The Doctor's eyes widened "What? What do you mean Clara's gone missing?"

Angie stepped outside "Exactly that. On Saturday Clara went to visit her mum's grave like she does every Saturday except this time she didn't come home. Her bike was there and so was her book 101 Places to See but she wasn't there she's gone"

The Doctor hugged Artie who sobbed into the tweed covered shoulder "Hey it's alright Artie. I'll find her. I promise, I bet you that she went to visit an old friend and was so excited she forgot to call, and I'll bet you that her friend picked her up and that's why her bike was still there."

Angie rolled her eyes "Or she was kidnapped, Clara would never leave her mum's book behind"

Artie wiped his eyes "Will you find her? Will you bring her home?"

The Doctor nodded "Of course I will, I'm not leaving My Impossible Girl alone ever again in fact, she'll move into the TARDIS that way we can never lose her again. What do you think? Good plan, eh?"

Artie gave a small sad smile "You really are her boyfriend, huh?" The Doctor blushed furiously as he indignantly shook his head with a quick squeak of "No"

* * *

Clara watched as Henry splashed paint across his canvas, it has been four days since she's arrived in 1946, it was currently September 19th and it's been two days since Clara told Henry the truth about everything at first he though she was bloody insane but after she showed the man her phone and how to play a few games on her phone he believed her. Henry had bought Clara some new clothing seeing as she stuck out like sore thumb dressed in the clothes she arrived in. Clara grinned as the man wiped her arm across his forehead only serving to spread dull green paint across it. Clara stood up from her spot on the stool and grabbed the paintbrush from Henry before clearing it of the brush of the green and getting a light dusty rose pink and spreading over the sky. Clara sent the brush over the blues and oranges of the skies and a pink and purple lair to the lovely sunset.

Henry whistled lowly "Now that's a sunset Clara" Clara smiled and dipped the paintbrush again only this time instead of putting it upon the canvas she wiped in upon Henry's face. The man sent her a mock glare as he picked up a paintbrush of his own.

"Miss Clara I believe you have just declared a paint war"

Clara squealed as Henry wiped red pint across her cheek and neck. The two played around a bit until someone knocked on the door. Clara shot Henry a confused look as the man shrugged. The two stood from behind their fortresses and walked to the front door. Henry swung the door open and glared at the figure behind the door.

Henry gave Clara his sweet smile "Clara I'd like you to meet my older brother Daniel. Daniel meet my new roommate Clara"

Daniel shot Clara a disapproving look before giving Henry a pointed look "Are you going to stand there or are you going to let me in?"

Henry stepped back and opened the door a bit wider "Come in brother"

Daniel stepped inside and shrugged off his coat before shoving it at Clara rudely "Here _woman _now go get me something to drink"

Henry carefully took the coat from Clara and placed it on the coatrack by the door. Clara shot Daniel a glare before disappearing into the lowly stocked kitchen, Clara brought down a glass and filled it with water before marching to the living room and thrusting the glass at the older man.

He shot her a glare. One of which Clara returned to the man's surprise and disapproval.

Henry stifled a chuckled but couldn't hold back the grin the painted itself across his lips. Daniel gave Henry a tight smile "So brother, how have you been? It seems you've still been picking up hags off of the street"

Henry shot Daniel a steely glare "If you are going to be rude to Clara you will get out of my house this instant. I will not have you disrespecting my friend, besides she is not a hag she is lovely young lady with self-respect. It's not often you see that in a woman. Especially with men like you in their lives"

Daniel shook his head "When will you learn brother. Women are as useful as the blacks in our society, they are mere property and should be nothing more" Henry stood and crossed his arms "Get out of our house. You will not disrespect Clara this is her house as well"

Daniel stood with a glare "Fine then. I'll leave, but only the moment you learn the women are men's property, they have no status in this country"

Henry gave Clara an unreadable look as Clara stood "Men like you should have no status _brother_" Henry said with a sneer.

Daniel was about to retort when Clara spoke up "Children I believe that is enough fighting for one day. Daniel I believe your brother has asked you to leave"

Daniel shot Clara a glare before slapping her harshly across the cheek leaving a red handprint and cut from where his ring had cut into her skin.

"Don't you dare speak unless spoken to _woman_"

Henry tackled Daniel which resulted in a fight where Clara had to physically pull Henry from atop his brother where he sat punching the older man.

Henry was panting and spoke within puffs of air "Get out of our house"

Daniel stood with a growl and marched to the front door where he yanked his coat from the rack and slammed the front door closed behind him.

Clara examined Henry's black eye "You didn't have to do that you know, I'm fine it was just a slap"

Henry shook his head and wiped the blood away from the cut on Clara's face "Of course I had to do that, Daniel had no right to treat you that way. You're like the little sister I never had. I'm sorry he did that Clara, I'm embarrassed to even be his brother at the moment"

Clara walked into the kitchen and pulled out a rag before running it under cold water. She lightly dabbed at his black eye "Well thank you anyways"

* * *

**I still don't own anyone or anything except Henry and now I own Daniel. This chapter is for you Juan Ortiz and this story is dedicated to I am Clara Oswald**


	3. Chapter 2- Message In A Painting

Clara's Time Anomaly

Chapter 2

"Doctor? You've changed again. I like it, you look good" The Doctor gave Jack an egotistical grin as he straightened his bowtie.

"Well thank you, I do try my best"

Jack grinned "Oh I definitely like this one, now you know how to take a compliment"

The Doctor smiled before turning serious. He nodded once to Jack as he walked back towards the TARDIS which sat above the rift refueling "I need your help, my companion was taken and I need to get her back. The problem is that the TARDIS can't pick up on any her leftover time residue"

Jack sucked in a sharp breath through his mouth "Now that gonna be a problem. If the TARDIS can't pick up on it then we're going to have to do some digging"

The Doctor stopped and spun around, he clapped his hands as he raised a delicate eyebrow, the Time Lord rubbed his hands together "Exactly, I've been searching through millions of old records surely Clara would've been clever enough to point something in her direction to help"

* * *

Clara watched as Henry's hand flew across the canvas, she'd been sitting like this for hours and now the soreness of her position was starting to kick in. Finally he grinned to her "I'm done"

She smiled "And you're sure this will work?"

"I know it will Clara, Neil is a good man we've been friends since childhood. I know he'll request to have this put in his museum exhibit."

"I still can't believe your friends with Neil Welliver, in the future his paintings are worth thousands"

Henry grinned as he put the date and coordinates on the bottom of the canvas. On the back he wrote in TARDIS blue paint 'Chin-Boy' Clara glanced over the beautiful painting of herself sitting on a park hill with gleaming stars and galaxies above.

"It's beautiful Henry"

Henry smirked cheekily "I know, I mean look who did it"

Clara rolled her eyes "Thank you"

Henry shrugged as he added more minor details to the stars "No problem Clara"

"No really, thank you Henry. You could've just let that car run me over on that first night but you didn't and thank you for helping me. You've got me everything I need for the time being, and you're trying to get me home to the right time. That means a lot to me. So thank you"

Henry looked up "Really Clara it's no problem. I don't mind, now let's get back home so this can dry and tomorrow we'll send it over to Neil to be put in the museum, and hope this Doctor-Man you speak of is as clever as you say and finds your message."

* * *

**I'm SOOO sorry for the long awaited update, school has been horrid and I just can't find any time to write properly so I've got you guys a little filler chapter for now. I am so, so sorry and I swear this next update won't take to long.**


End file.
